The Fallen
by Starburstandeverythingsweet
Summary: What if instead of only 2 tributes for the hunger games there where 10. Major Peddie,Jeroy,Fabina,Amfie and Mickara. Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers. So this is my new story. And you guys might think I'm crazy. But right now I have two other stories in progress. So this story is called The Fallen. It's based on The Hunger Games. I love the movies and the books so much. This is just a short opening. It's basically showing every one. Like how they get picked. **

**Oh yeah this is just a short opening for everyone. And this is different. Instead of two tributes for each district this one has 10 tributes for each district. So enjoy!**

* * *

Nina couldn't believe it. She is one of the 10 tributes For district 12. They pick five boys and five girls. She was the first girl to be picked. The moment she got picked is still replaying in her mind. This is how she got picked.

_Flashback_

_"Hello Hello. We are here today to chose our tributes for district 12, To represent us in the 74th annual hunger games." Said The woman in the Big pink wig. _

_Nina was currently standing next to her Friends. They live in District 12. The girls are on one side and the boys on another. She was silently praying. The Hunger games are an Annual Game. In which 10 tribute from each of the 12 districts of Panem Participated._

_Five girls and five boys from each district. They are all transferred to a arena where all of them must fight to the death. Until only one tribute or one district wins. No district has ever one together._

_For the last 74 years only one person has one every year. She was really scared. She knows she has no chance of winning. But the thing she was most scared about was the careers. The Careers are usually from District 1,2,3 And 4._

_And only one person from District 12 has ever one. His name was Victor Radeenmar.(I know I spelled that wrong). I hear that know he is now a alcohol addict. _

_"But first A special video all the way from the capital" _

_"War. Terrible war." _

_And then I pretty much zoned out. My brain was filled with thoughts, Thoughts about The Hunger Games. What if I got picked. It's just so terrible. I wonder why they make us do this._

_After another 2 minute. They video ends. Now they have to pick the ten tributes._

_"First are the girls" _

_Then the lady moves her hands around the big Jar thing. She has a card with a name on it. She then says a name._

_"Nina Martin"_

_I stand completely scared. I'm in the hunger games._

* * *

I watch as Nina walks up. I can't believe that my best friend is in the hunger games. How can Nina survive. She doesn't know how to defend herself. She's like a little puppy. Oh yeah Im Amber by the way.

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts. It was that pink wigged lady her picked my best friend. And that wig did not go with her skin tone. Nina was standing next to her. I saw a tear go down her face.

Me and the other girls in Anubis house where in the front row. She looked terrified. She was so close to breaking down right there. Why wouldn't she be.

"What's your name dear?" Said the lady in the pink wig.

"Nina Martin" Said Nina very quietly.

"Well Nina congrats"

"Now I'm going to pick the next 4 girls." Said the lady.

She then Moves her hand around the bowl. It takes about a minute or two. Then in her hand were four little papers. She opened every one of them.

The next words she said almost killed her.

"The next four girls are Mara Jaffray,Joy Mercer,Patricia Willamson and Amber Millington."

I Amber Millington Along with my fellow Anubis girls are in the Hunger Games.

* * *

I can't believe this. The Girls who live in Anubis house with me are in the Hunger Games. I look at all of them. They are look scared out of there minds. I see that everyone of them has a tear going down there face.

Even Patricia. Patricia. I love her. My name is Eddie by the way. Yeah Eddie Miller. You might know me as The guy who is madly in love with Patricia. I'm also on the verge of breaking down.

I mean I know she's tuff but not enough to win the Hunger Games. After she finished with the girls it was time for the boys. She went over to the bowl and picked 5 white little papers.

She held them tight in her purple hands. She opens each one slowly. She reads them in her head. She then drops them. Which I find surprising. She has never done that. She then hurries to pick them up.

She then stands there for a minute or two. She then reads off the five papers in her hand.

"The five boys are. Fabian Rutter,Mick Campbell,Alfie Lewis,Jerome Clarke and Eddie Miller"

I stand in shock. I'm in the Hunger Games. All of the boys and I walk up. When we get up there The other kids give us The three fingers. Thats a silent goodbye. As in they don't think we're coming back. And I'm pretty sure we won't.

* * *

**Hii. So there is the first Chapter of The Fallen. I'm going to try to make the chapters long. Well you guys got a choice. Shorter chapters and faster updates or Longer chapters and Slower updates. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**HiiiiHiiii. Yay I got over two reviews on the last chaps. Thank you guys so much. And please review. Cause I bet all of you authors know how it sucks to have over a hundred views and like one review. Please review.**

**So Dumdum40 one tribute could win or a whole district. So enjoy this chapter and Review Review and REVIEW.**

* * *

After the reaping they Took us into the justice building. They let us talk to our family and friends one by one. I first talked to my parents. They came in crying. They looked like a mess. They ran up to me.

"Patricia." Both of my Parents said as they ran up to me with tears running down there faces.

"Mom. Dad." That was all I managed to get out. I was in shock.

We just stood there. They didn't say anything. I didn't say anything. We were all scared of what might happen to me.

They basically hug each other, Until there time was up. I silently cried to myself. I wish Piper was here. She is in district two. She got excepted into a music school.

She is to far away from me for her to console me. I wish she wasn't. No body knows this but she was my rock. When she left my life turned to hell.

I need her in my life,But she doesn't.

* * *

I sit silently. Nothing crosses my mind. Nothing at all. Then I hear a door open. In came my younger Sister, Poppy. She has tears running down her face, She looks like a mess.

She runs up to me. I embrace her in a hug. I can't leave her. but I have too.

"Jerome"

"Shhh shh. It's okay. Don't worry I'm gonna win this, I'm gonna win this for you!"

I am really gonna try to win this for her. She's all I have. Our parents left us. Since then I worked day and night to try to keep poppy and I on our toes.

If I die out there, What's gonna happen to Poppy?

* * *

**this was a very short chapter! I'm sorry. It's just I've been really busy lately! Please review!**


End file.
